The specific aims of the six-month continuation are (1) to analyze Time 3 and Time 4 data; (2) to conduct analyses of the full data set (Time 1-Time 4); (3) to construct 2 predictive models, one for wantedness of pregnancy and one for the outcome (delivery/no delivery) of unwanted pregnancy; (4) prepare the report and papers based on the full data set. Odjectives of the research are to study and identify social, behavioral, attitudinal and emotional factors influencing: (1) the choice of outcomes of unwanted pregnancy; (2) perceptions of "unwanted" feelings about conception, pregnancy and the infant for an additional two-year period; (3) study effects of pregnancy outcome on subjects' social and emotional adjustment and contraceptive behavior during the study period. The project seeks to diminish teenage pregnancy and its associated health, economic and social problems by providing data on behavioral, social, attitudinal and emotional factors that influence perceptions of pregnancy as wanted or unwanted. It seeks to identify factors that influence the choices of preventing, delivering or aborting a pregnancy in adolescence. The study compares three main groups of adolescent girls aged 14-17: 1) girls who deliver "unwanted" pregnancies, 2) girls who choose first trimester induced abortions of a first pregnancy and 3) never-pregnant girls enrolled in family planning for at least one year. The sample has 394 urban black, low-income girls with additional data from their mothers, boyfriends, and ratings of the infants of girls who delivered. Measures are at 4 time points using a semi-structural interview and objective self-assessment instruments. Descriptive and multivariate, nonparametric and parametric, statistical methods are employed.